


【异坤】黑白天使（5）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin





	【异坤】黑白天使（5）

异坤 微星鬼

****

===

****

Chapter five

****

__**谁强韧谁长寿** ****  
**谁便算胜利击不碎** ****  
**仍然共你企在这里** **  
** **捱着等身边指控死去**

****

\---

雷雨过后，王子异和蔡徐坤在玫瑰园的小亭里待着，两人都没打算回各自的家。一来是王子异的翅膀飞不动了，二来是不舍得分开。

****

蔡徐坤知道王子异被父亲禁门，这次好不容易逃出来，之后还想出来见面就一定更难了。蔡徐坤闷闷不乐地撅着嘴，王子异安慰着怀里的白天使说，“没事，我以后会想办法的。”

****

蔡徐坤不是不愿意相信王子异的话，只是没那么乐观。即使黑天使能想出办法再逃出来一次又如何？那下一次呢？再下一次呢？

****

偷偷摸摸的爱情本来就不容易，被禁止的爱情更难。蔡徐坤心里有个不好的预感，今天或许是他和王子异最后一次见面，没有下次了。

****

蔡徐坤不甘心，他有很多很多事还没来得及和王子异一起做。比如一起看清晨的日出，一起看夜幕里的星星还有流星雨，在流星雨下许愿、接吻。

****

以前蔡徐坤都不懂这些小浪漫，嫌王子异矫情，但除了这些，两人天使谈恋爱，也没什么可做的。后来的蔡徐坤也慢慢喜欢上这些小浪漫，能够和王子异在一起，再怎么也是甜的。

****

倘若真的没有下次了，蔡徐坤希望今天是特别的、难忘的。

****

除了看日出和流星雨，有一件事一直在蔡徐坤心底里，却没跟王子异提过。今天，也许是时候了......

****

 

_**我想给你** _

_**献你我的所有。** _

****

 

蔡徐坤本就靠在王子异肩上，头微微往前一凑就能吻上王子异的脖子。蔡徐坤微微张开嘴巴，嘴里的一阵气从两片唇瓣之间呼出，轻打在王子异脖上。

****

王子异闭着眼感受着属于蔡徐坤的气息，嘴角不禁上扬。丰满的唇瓣贴上来的那一刻，王子异屏住气，头不自觉地往上仰。

****

蔡徐坤也跟着上仰，鼻尖和下唇一路擦过王子异脖颈上的肌肤，最后把嘴巴凑到王子异的耳边。

****

“子异，我们做吧。”

****

天使的身体是圣神的、纯洁的，对于亲密之事，他们谨慎、小心，绝不贪恋一时之快。

****

拥有不死不老之身的天使或许会谈很多场恋爱，但他们心里清楚真爱往往只有一个。没人能告诉他们谁是谁的真命天子，一切都是缘分，无人可掌控，但遇到对的人的时候却能自然晓得。

****

很多天使都守身如玉，等待真爱出现，那个和自己心灵相通的天使；等待那份蠢蠢欲动、不可解释、难以表达的强烈感情。

****

蔡徐坤等到了，早就等到了，也做好一切心理准备，他愿意为王子异献出自己的身体，他的所有。

****

 

_**假如没有明天了** _

_**我要让你记得今天** _

_**我们的第一次。** _

****

 

王子异有点措手不及的错愕，顿了一下才意会到蔡徐坤想做什么。

****

他们一般约会的时候，顶多是单纯地牵手抱抱和接吻，没有过多的亲密，但其实王子异早就有进一步的想法，只是一直安分守己，没有提出来。

****

蔡徐坤是王子异的唯一，在王子异心里无人可及，但他从不焦急，一直把自己的欲求压下，默默等待着蔡徐坤先提出要求。这是为了确保白天使跟自己有一样的感觉和想法，不希望在性事上给对方不必要的压迫感。

****

表面上平静的王子异内心是狂喜，也是紧张的，他万万没想到蔡徐坤会在此时此刻提出亲密要求。王子异还紧张得忘了作出任何反应，像个木头一样。

****

蔡徐坤怀疑自己喜欢的不是黑天使，而是黑木头。他只好自己採取主動，一腿跨过黑天使，利落地转身坐到黑天使身上，手揪住黑天使的衣服把人一拉就吻了上去，霸气十足，不容黑天使拒绝。

****

王子异当然没有拒绝的意思，只是一时反应不来。等他脑子缓过来的时候，白天使的嘴唇已经迎上。四片丰润的唇瓣互相缠绵，换气的时候拉出粘粘的银丝。

****

这是黑天使和白天使吻得最激情的一次，仿佛要夺走对方嘴里的每一口气，每一分清甜。

****

白天使的手悄悄伸进黑天使的衣摆，黑天使抓住白天使不安分的手腕，俯身倾前，另一手扶着白天使的后脑袋，然后小心翼翼地把白天使压倒在大理石上。

****

玫瑰园的小亭里就只有一块长形的大理石，黑天使温柔地轻声问道，“躺这里可以么？凉么？会不会难受？”

****

王子异就是这样，做事不紧不慢，很注意细节。

****

蔡徐坤嫌黑天使啰唆，磨磨唧唧的，双手环上黑天使的脖颈，借力把自己提起，堵上黑天使的唇。

****

黑天使很快拿回主导，用身体把白天使按下去。乱吻之中，白色和黑色的布衣被一一脱下，天使的身体一览无遗地展露在对方面前。

****

黑天使用翅膀在两旁作遮掩，保护着身下的白天使。一个个蜻蜓点水的碎吻从白天使的脖颈落下，蔓延至胸口上的那点樱桃。

****

白天使脸上、脖子上和身上都出现了娇嫩的绯红，有的是纯属害羞引致，有的是黑天使留下来的吻痕，还有的是身体发热，尤其是被黑天使那双大手抚摸过的地方。

****

黑天使的手慢慢地往下探，到了白天使的私密处，白天使忍不住发出一声妩媚动人的呻吟。

****

“啊嗯....”

****

王子异仿佛把白天使发硬的私密处当成易碎的珍品，轻轻地托抚、揉撸，每一下的力度不太，却恰到好处。

****

被喜欢的人抚弄着，羞耻得来又格外舒服，这是蔡徐坤从未有过的感觉，蔡徐坤用下子上瘾了，他觉得还不够，想要更多更多。

****

“子异嗯...继续...嗯啊...快一点......”

****

撸动的速度如蔡徐坤所愿地缓缓加快，后穴不知不觉地流出淫意万分的春水，下身湿了一片。黑天使把自己粗壯的硬物抵在白天使的穴口，蹭来蹭去却迟迟没有进入。

****

白天使自己稍稍挺起腰，示意黑天使赶快进来，黑天使却不识趣地再次确认，“可以吗？”

****

白天使快被黑天使气死了，“哼...快进来- 啊...不嗯...”

****

紧致的后穴被粗大的外物攻入，刚开始是撕裂般的痛，蔡徐坤在王子异的肩膀上留下齒印，忍着不叫出来。内壁里的嫩肉被胀硬的东西不断磨蹭，每一下抽送都让蔡徐坤忍忍作痛，但想着那是属于王子异的东西，蔡徐坤痛也愿意。

****

白天使终于和他的黑天使结合在一起，心是连着的，身体也同样如此。

****

 

_**即使以后不再见** _

_**即使你不属于我** _

_**这一刻，我们是彼此的** _

_**一切都值得** _

****

 

适应痛楚过后，麻木的快感逐漸涌上心头。几番有力的推送到了白天使敏感的深处，两人一同登上性爱的天堂。

****

此时，白天使耳边响起黑天使柔和的声音。

****

“蔡徐坤，我稀罕你。”

****

 

_**我也......** _

****

 

===

二十年、三十年、四十年......

****

“我的白天使，我的向异葵，我的睡美人......”

“你也稀罕我么？”

“那就快醒来吧好不好？”

****

黑天使看着缠绕在白天使身上的藤蔓慢慢地变得枯燥，使劲的拉扯虽然还是掰不断堅韌的藤蔓，但藤蔓明显寬松了些许，减少了白天使所受的束缚。

****

沉睡已久的白天使脸容依旧晶瑩透亮，白里透红的脸颊、红润的嘴唇、翘翘的眼睫毛、高高的鼻尖，漂亮极了。黑天使跟自己说，他的白天使是睡美人，是天使中的天使，无人可及。

****

睡美人没什么不好的，王子异慢慢地接受了蔡徐坤沉睡的事实，他不再像以前一样自暴自弃，不再像疯子一样与藤蔓过不去，也不再撕心裂肺地大吼。

****

但有些时候，王子异还是想他的睡美人快点醒来，他会握着蔡徐坤的手，轻声细语地问，“坤坤睡饱了吗？”

****

王子异知道蔡徐坤总是睡不饱赖着不肯起床，于是王子异便用吻把他的白天使叫醒，就像以前一样，在脸上通通吻一遍。当然，王子异也知道这根本没用，他只是忍不住想亲，忍不住想试试，或许有一天睡美人就这样醒来了。

****

===

高潮过后，白天使在黑天使的怀里昏昏入睡。

****

天色已晚，这是他们第一次入夜后还待在一起。王子异抬头一看，夜空中的星星很美，还有一闪而过的流星。

****

王子异知道蔡徐坤想看流星，他轻轻地把怀里的人儿叫醒，“宝宝快起床咯，有流星雨。”

****

蔡徐坤睡得香沉，王子异再怎么叫、怎么亲、怎么吻都没醒，顶多动了动脑袋，脸蛋在王子异的肩颈上蹭了那么几下。

****

一天下来累坏了，王子异也不舍得硬要把人叫醒。另一道流星划过，王子异抱紧了白天使，闭上眼睛许愿：

****

 

_**永远属于你** _

_**属于彼此。** _

****

 

这是愿望，同样是承诺。

****

\---

蔡徐坤一觉睡到天亮，醒来的时候刚好是日出。

****

王子异给蔡徐坤送上一个早安吻。

****

清晨的阳光明媚，黑天使和白天使接吻的倒影投在玫瑰园的田地上，影子被玫瑰花和藤蔓包围，浮现出浪漫的气息。

****

蔡徐坤扬起了嘴角，和王子异一起看的日出，特别美。

****

王子异告诉蔡徐坤昨晚有流星雨，蔡徐坤撅着嘴抱怨王子异怎么不把他叫醒。王子异无奈地说，“睡美人睡得像小猪猪一样叫不醒啊。”

****

“哼，一会儿美人一会儿小居......谁像居了？王子异你说清楚！”

****

王子异假装无辜地傻笑。

****

蔡徐坤作凶地掐住王子异的脖子，“笑什么！”

****

===

五十年、六十年、七十年......

****

“坤坤还没醒呢。”

“没关系，小居睡饱一点才起来吧”

“我等着，看着你睡......”

****

王子异用食指在白天使的鼻尖上点了一下，宠溺的眼神里充满着笑意，自娱自乐地给白天使弄了个猪鼻子，还学了一下猪叫。还好白天使睡着听不到，不然白天使肯定生气，白天使不喜欢被说是小居。

****

这些年的王子异虽然也有沮喪的时候，但比以前开朗了许多，心志也变得更强韧。

****

二百年是时间，王子异不怕和时间比赛，因为他有光阴岁月和信念。

****

慢长的等待必然是痛苦的煎熬，但谁能在苦中作乐，谁能在黑暗中找到光芒，谁就赢。

****

===

初夜过后，蔡徐坤连续十几天都没看见王子异。那天离别的时候，两人均没有提出相约，也没有说再见，只有深情的一吻。

****

蔡徐坤深信那并不是告别之吻，他每天都去边际附近兜圈，又到玫瑰园或者是向日葵园里碰碰运气，希望看到黑天使拿着一束玫瑰或向日葵在等他。可惜每次都看不到他的黑天使。

****

 

_**你说过不再迟到** _

_**果然没食言** _

_**你没迟到** _

_**只是没到......** _

****

 

虽然这情况在蔡徐坤预料之中，但心里还是会难过，越想王子异就越难受，不知道王子异的翅膀好了没，不知道王子异现在怎样了，不知道王子异会不会因为上次的逃离而受到惩罚。

****

蔡徐坤每天满怀希望地来到玫瑰园，却抑郁沮喪地回家。母亲看出儿子的心事，问他怎么了，他只摇摇头说没事。

****

\---

到了第十七天，蔡徐坤依旧在正午时分出去走走，跟着云朵飘浮了两三个小时，正好飘到玫瑰园边上。

****

终于，他看见了黑天使的背影。

****

蔡徐坤迫不及待地往黑天使飞过去，但很快又停住了，因为这并不是他熟悉的背影。他的黑天使有宽阔的肩膀，只看背影就给人十足的安全感，但眼前这个黑天使看上去比蔡徐坤自己还瘦小，背影像个未成年的天使。

****

蔡徐坤失落地叹了口气。

****

 

_**他不是** _

_**不是我的黑天使。** _

****

 

黑天使转身，表情带有一点疑惑地往蔡徐坤看。蔡徐坤从来不和除了王子异以外的黑天使打交道，正当蔡徐坤打算离开的时候，黑天使却把他叫住了。

****

“等等！别走啊！你是蔡徐坤吧？”

****

蔡徐坤顿时停了下来，缓缓地回头看着这个未成年黑天使。未成年黑天使手上拿着一枝玫瑰花，瞬间飞到蔡徐坤面前。蔡徐坤下意识退后，保持着安全距离，毕竟他不知道这未成年黑天使怎么会知道自己的名字，也不知道对方有什么企图。

****

未成年黑天使把玫瑰递给蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤继续往后退，不接未成年黑天使的玫瑰，仿佛怕玫瑰有毒。

****

“哎...你就赶快收下吧，这是我哥让我送你的。”

****

“你哥...？”

****

蔡徐坤是知道王子异有个弟弟的，但他从来没见过，也不敢肯定。

****

“我哥王子异，他来不了，让我来找你。”

****

王琳凯把玫瑰直接塞进蔡徐坤手里，然后又拿出一张信纸，“这也是我哥给你的。”

****

蔡徐坤毫不犹豫地接过信纸，上面是王子异的字样：

****

_**对不起，我的白天使** _

_**我又被禁门了** _

_**这次逃不出来......** _

_**** _

_**我没事，坤坤不要担心** _

_**最近天气变冷了** _

_**坤坤就不要去玫瑰园了** _

_**也不要在云朵上睡觉** _

_**容易着凉** _

****

_**还有** _

_**我想你了** _

_**特想，特想......** _

_**想抱抱你 亲亲你** _

****

_**坤坤也想我了吗？** _

_**** _

_**记得，不许再去玫瑰园** _

_**坤坤要听话** _

****

\---

_**我也** _

_**想了唷......** _

_**** _

_**为什么不能去？** _

_**想你的时候就想去玫瑰园** _

_**那里是我们的小天地** _

_**** _

_**不想听话......** _

_**你都不出现了** _

_**凭什么要我听话** _

****

_**还有** _

_**别让你弟给我送玫瑰了** _

_**下次我不会收他的** _

_**我只要你亲自送的** _

****

 

王子异一字一字细读王琳凯给他带来的回信。他的白天使闹别扭了，文字里表露出来的小任性是最好的证据，王子异能想象蔡徐坤嘴巴嘟嘟地写这封信。

****

可是王琳凯却告诉王子异，白天使不单撅嘴，还流泪了。蔡徐坤是哭着写这封信的。

****

王子异心痛，竟然把自己最爱的白天使惹哭，而且不能再白天使身边安慰，不能哄不能惯......

****

“我被黑天使指控的事......你没跟他说吧？”

****

“放心，我什么也没说。”

****

王子异从房间里窗户眺望远方，王琳凯站到王子异旁边，朝同一个方向望去，发出一声叹息。

****

“哥，禁忌之恋的指控......很严重吗？有什么后果？他们会对你们怎样？”

****

“没事...你别想了，不严重。”

****

“那你为什么让坤坤哥别去玫瑰园了？”

****

王琳凯听过玫瑰园和禁忌之恋的传说，他猜王子异要承认指控，自愿接受惩罚......

****

“他没事就好。”

****

“什么意思？！所以你真的打算-”

****

王子异似是而非地转移话题，不希望跟弟弟王琳凯 斟酌下去。

****

“小鬼...你遇到你的那个他了吗？不管是黑天使还是白天使......等你遇到的时候，你要把他放在第一位，其他人或者自己都没他那么重要。”

****

王琳凯觉得这样不对，“放第一位是没错，但你错了哥哥。你根本没想过他知道事情后该有多难受，你根本没想过他会一个人承受痛苦......这算什么第一位？”

****

王琳凯的话让王子异意想不到，也不可反驳。他不能想象蔡徐坤发现自己被藤蔓和荆棘缠身的时候会是什么反应。一定会流泪吧？王子异最怕他的白天使流泪，每一滴泪都躺在他心上。

****

“我没办法......没办法看他难过，也没办法看他受皮肉之苦。”

****

===

八十年、九十年、一百年......

****

终于到了一百年，长跑道路的一半。

****

这一百年里的每一天、每一分、每一秒也是在倒数，向二百年的终点走近，燃点起黑天使对白天使永不磨灭的爱。

****

 

_**坤坤你知道吗？** _

_**外面的天使都打赌我熬不过一百年就会放弃** _

_**他们赌输了** _

_**** _

_**我还在你身边** _

_**陪你受不该有的罪 不该有的苦** _

_**** _

_**再等一百年** _

_**等那些该死的指控通通死去** _

****

 

王子异抚摸白天使的脸庞，吻上那双温热的嘴唇。

********  
  


 

 

End of chapter five.

💙💛💙💛


End file.
